Movie Madness
by Ellis97
Summary: When Jimmy and his friends aren't old enough to see the new Jet Fusion movie, they decide to sneak in with the help from Jimmy's brand new Hyper Cube.
1. A Day at the Movies

**Author's Note:**

 **Now for the second episode in the new Jimmy Neutron reboot. Now for the Jimmy Neutron theme song!**

 **Into the stars, fueled by candy bars, rides a kid with a knack for inventions.**

 **With a super powered mind, a mechanical canine (Goddard:** Bark! Bark! **) he rescues the day from sure destruction!**

 **He's gotta save the world and get to school on time. So many things to do and not much...TIME!**

 **So off the ground, up in the air. Out into the atmosphere! Who can we count on? Jimmy Neutron!**

 **Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Our story opens up in Jimmy's bedroom, where we see him at his desk finishing up his latest invention, while Goddard comes up to him.

"Bark! Bark!" Goddard barked and panted.

"Hey boy" Jimmy hugged Goddard, who started to lick "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? You are! Yes you are!"

"Bark! Bark!" Goddard licked Jimmy again.

"You wanna a bone, Goddard? You want a treat?" Jimmy asked his dog.

"Bark! Bark!" Goddard nodded his head.

Jimmy then took what he was working on and showed it to Goddard.

"This is my new four-dimensional Hyper-Cube, Goddard" Jimmy showed his dog/lab assistant some sort of cube thing "With it, I can store tons of stuff in an infinite amount of storage"

Jimmy reached his hand into the cube and pulled out several things including a bowling ball, a sombrero and finally...a metal bone for Goddard.

"Here you go, boy" Jimmy handed Goddard the bone "Come on! Let's go watch some TV"

"Bark!" Goddard exclaimed.

Jimmy and Goddard ran downstairs and hopped right into the living room couch. Jimmy grabbed the remote and pressed the button. Just then, a commercial came on.

* * *

 **Announcer** : _You've seen him make out with hot women, you've seen him down ninjas, you've seen him save the Crowned Jewels, now see him...scale the Andes Mountains! Jet Fusion is back in...Jet Fusion IV! Snow Man's Job! Now in theaters! Rated PG-13._

* * *

"Oh my God, Goddard!" Jimmy exclaimed "The new Jet Fusion is out today! I've gotta call Carl and Sheen! Phone please"

Jimmy grabbed Goddard's ear, which had a phone feature on it. Jimmy then dialed Carl's phone number.

He spoke into the phone "Hello Carl? Yes, it's Jimmy! Did you hear? The new Jet Fusion is out. Of course I want to go! Call Sheen and tell him to meet us in the clubhouse in ten minutes!"

About ten minutes later, Jimmy, Carl and Sheen met in Jimmy's clubhouse.

"So Jimmy" said Sheen "We're not going to see an Ultra Lord movie, are we?"

"Nope" Jimmy shook his head "This is a Jet Fusion movie and we're going to the premiere! Come on guys"

The trio walked into town and made it to the movie theater, where they waited in line for tickets.

"Oh man, I've waiting so long for this movie to come out guys" said Jimmy "Now it's finally here. I mean seriously, Jet Fusion is the best superhero since-"

"LLAMA BOY!" Carl exclaimed.

"Carl, Llama Boy isn't a spy!" Sheen said as he folded his arms "He's just some crossing guard in a cape, who happens to be part llama and part boy"

"Yeah, Llama Boy's creepy" said Jimmy "This Jet Fusion movie will be so much more awesome!"

"Jet Fusion sure is pretty awesome" said Sheen "He's just like you Jimmy. Except he's an adult, he's tall and he's got black hair and-"

"Hey look!" Carl exclaimed "We're up next"

The boys walked up to the ticket booth.

"What do you want?" asked the ticket guy.

"Three for the Jet Fusion movie, please" said Jimmy.

"Forget it, kid!" said the man "This movie is rated PG-13 and you three don't look anything like my age, so buzz off!"

"That's not fair!" Sheen exclaimed "We are old enough to see this movie! I demand my constipational rights!

"Yeah" said Jimmy "We're just about 13 years old, so we can see this movie"

"You don't look 13, kid" said the man "You look like you're five or something!"

"I'm not five!" Jimmy angrily said "I'm just...height challenged!"

"A likely story, punk!" the man rudely told Jimmy "Now choose something age appropriate or get lost! Might I suggest you go see Little Bill's Trip to Bubbleland? Perfect for babies like you three!"

"Listen you!" Sheen shouted "You better give us our Jet Fusion tickets or else I'll go all loco on you!"

"Come on guys" Jimmy said as he started to walk away "Let's go something 'age appropriate'"

Jimmy and Carl started to walk away, but Sheen quickly ran back to the front of the movie poster.

"Hey you!" he shouted to the man "Check it out! I'm looking at with both eyes and you can't stop me!"

The man then threw an ice cream sandwich at Sheen's left eye.

"I stand corrected" Sheen said as he walked away, defeated.

Later, the boys then sat down on the sidewalk and started to sulk.

"Aww" Carl whined "I really wanted to see that movie"

"If we were older or taller, we'd surely be able to see it" Sheen said "But no. We have to go see stupid kids movies! What are we? A bunch of babies?"

"It could be worse, Sheen" said Carl "We could be seeing a Bubble Guppies Movie"

"Zip it, Carl!" Sheen shouted "You know I hate those guys! With their stupid tail fins and their stupid songs!"

"I don't know, I think they're kinda cute" Carl blushed.

"We're going to see that Jet Fusion movie, guys" said Jimmy "Somehow. There's gotta be a way"

Just then, Nick came skateboarding right by them "Sneak in!"

"Huh?" they turned to the Brazilian-American boy.

"You heard me dweebs, sneak in" said Nick "That is the movie of the year and I am going to see it by any means necessary and I'm so not waiting for it to come out on DVD. After all, what they don't know won't hurt em, right?"

"But Nick, sneaking in is so...barbaric!" Jimmy replied.

"Whatever Neutron" said Nick "But remember, there's only one premiere night and anyone who matter's is going to be there"

"Just give us a second, Nick" said Jimmy.

The three huddled up and had a little conference.

"What do you think we should do, Jimmy?" asked Sheen.

"It's worth it guys" said Jimmy "Barbaric times call for barbaric measures. Plus Nick is right. There is only one premiere night. Plus, this would be a good opportunity to test my new invention"

"So?" Nick tapped on Jimmy's shoulder "Is there a problem?"

Jimmy turned around "Nick! We're sneaking in, baby!"

"Now that's more like it" said Nick.

The boys then huddled up together.

"Okay" said Jimmy "Here's the plan..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Two for the show baby! It looks like Jimmy's concocting a plan to sneak into that movie, with help from his friends of course. How will they do it? Stay tuned and find out, folks!**


	2. Sneaking In

Jimmy, Carl, Sheen and Nick met in an alley to discuss their plan to sneak in.

"Gentlemen...that Jet Fusion movie is the movie of the year and as you know, they won't let us in" said Jimmy "Which is why we're going to sneak in and not get caught"

"How do we do that, Jim?" asked Carl.

"I'm glad you asked, Carl" Jimmy showed them his Hyber-Cube "Behold! My latest invention, the Hyper Cube!"

"Looks more like one of the puzzle cube things to me, Nerd Bomb" Nick folded his arms.

"Au contrarie, Nicholas" Jimmy closed his eyes "This device holds an infinite amount of storage space!"

Jimmy reached into his into the Hyper Cube and showed them two trench coats, two hats and two pairs of sunglasses.

"Cool" said Sheen "Maybe I can store my entire Ultra Lord collection in there"

"Sheen, what is with you and Ultra Lord?" Nick asked Sheen "It was cancelled after its first season and only existed to sell crappy merchandise"

"Just so you know cousin, Ultra Lord is the best superhero in the world and he's got awesome weapons and an awesome catchphrase" said Sheen "And for one thing, he does exist!"

"No he doesn't, you boneheaded doofus!" Nick poked Sheen in the stomach.

"You want a piece of this?" Sheen said as he put up his dukes.

"Ladies first!" Nick said as he threw his jacket and pendant onto the ground.

Before the two could fight, Jimmy held them back "Guys stop it! We have to focus on sneaking into that movie"

"So what's your plan, Jimmy?" asked Sheen.

"It's quite simple" said Jimmy "By using these disguises I've kept in my Hyper Cube, we can disguise ourselves as adults and get into the movie. That way, the attendant will never know"

"You sure this is gonna work, Neutron?" asked Nick.

"Of course it'll work" said Jimmy "My hypothesis is that slackers easily fall for cheesy disguises. All we have to do is stack ourselves up and pose as adults, it's a plausible theory"

"I can live with that" Nick shrugged.

In just a matter of a minute, the boys stacked each other up and walked back to the ticket booth. Jimmy was standing on top of Carl's shoulders and Sheen was standing on top of Nick's shoulders.

"Howdy there, clerky clerkatron" Jimmy said in his father's voice "Two for the Jet Fusion movie, please"

"Hey wait a minute" the man looked at Jimmy and Sheen's faces suspiciously "Don't I know you two?"

"No" said Sheen "We're completely different people, not the three kids that were here before"

"Shut up!" Jimmy bonked Sheen on the head.

"Okay" said the ticket booth manager "Let me get your tickets"

While the manager went to get the tickets, Jimmy turned to his friends "It worked guys. We're going to see the Jet Fusion movie"

"I knew these disguises were foolproof" Sheen remarked.

Nick poked his head out from the trench coat he and Sheen were in "You know, I should be on top. I look more like an adult than you do"

"I know, but I called dibs" said Sheen.

"But I'm an adult compared to you" Nick remarked "You're the one who plays with Ultra Lord dolls"

"Nick, they're not dolls! They're action figures! There's a difference" Sheen shouted.

"Guys, stop it" said Jimmy "You're gonna blow our cover"

"Uh...guys" said Carl "I can't hold on much longer. I think I'm gonna fall"

Just then, Carl's knees started getting all wobbly like noodles and he bumped right into the stacked up Sheen and Nick, which caused the boys to accidentally tumble onto each other.

"Hello boys" the ticket booth guy cleared his throat "Playing dress up?"

The boys grinned sheepishly and next thing they knew, they were thrown out of the theater and some buff guards were blocking the entrance. Looks like our friends were back to square one.

"Now we need a Plan B" said Sheen.

"How come Plan A didn't work?" asked Jimmy "I don't understand"

"It's because Carl just HAD to be all clumsy" Nick glared at him.

"There was too much weight on my shoulders" Carl folded his arms.

"Is there anything else in that cube thingy that can help us, Jimmy?" asked Nick.

Jimmy then reached into the Hyper Cube and found a screwdriver "Maybe this can get us into the movies, via the vent"

"It had better work" said Nick.

Jimmy unscrewed the bolts with his screwdriver and the boys climbed into the vent.

"Jimmy, are you sure you know where we're going?" asked Carl.

"Of course I am" said Jimmy "My scientific brain never lies"

"You'd better know what you're doing, Neutron" said Nick "I can't miss the premiere"

"Of course Jimmy knows what he's doing, Nick" said Sheen "He's a genius"

Just then, Jimmy heard some noise coming from outside of the vent.

"Guys, shut up" said Jimmy "I think I hear something"

Jimmy put his ear on the vent and heard some noise. The others heard it as well.

"This must be the concession stand" said Jimmy.

"How can you tell?" asked Carl.

Jimmy peeked over through the vent and saw some guy serving snacks to patrons "Just a lucky guess"

"Ooh" said Carl "Let me see"

"I wanna see too" Sheen said as he crawled towards Jimmy, only to be blocked by Carl "Hey! Move your big butt!"

"I'm trying Sheen" Carl said as he tried to move "But I'm just so cramped"

"Move it Carl!" Sheen tried pushing Carl away "I wanna see the snack bar!"

"Move it you dweebs!" Nick tried pushing the other "I wanna see!"

"Guys stop" Jimmy said as he tried pushing his friends back "I'm trying to get us into the movie!"

"Well we wanna see the snack bar" Sheen said as he struggled to push Carl and Nick "But Carl's big butt and Nick's big nose are in the way!"

"I don't have a big nose, you boneheaded Ultra Geek!" Nick retorted angrily to Sheen.

"Why don't you leave me alone? You're just picking on me because your insecure" Sheen exclaimed.

Before you could say "Steve Oedekerk", Sheen and Nick started trying to play rough, with Jimmy and Carl getting cramped.

"Guys, stop!" Jimmy tried to calm them down "Your fighting is causing us to get crowded and the vent's gonna-"

All of a sudden, the vent bursted open, due to the weight the boys had on each other and they fell right through the vent and landed right onto a customer, who was carrying a movie snack tray.

"Leaping leptons..." Jimmy grunted as he tried to get off the man.

"Dude, I got coke in my hair" Nick said as he touched his sticky hair.

"Ooh candy" Sheen said as he took some candy off Jimmy's hair and ate it "Nice touch"

"Dude, you are so gross" Nick deadpanned "Are you sure we're related?"

Just then, employees from the theater walked up to the gang and kicked them out again. Next thing Jimmy and his friends knew, they found themselves back where they started...again.

"It's time to give up, Jimmy" said Carl "We've been trying to sneak in and all of our attempts have failed"

"Yeah Jimmy" said Sheen "The previews have probably started anyways. Let's just go home and watch something else, like Clockstoppers"

"I guess so, Sheen" said Jimmy "Come on guys"

"Forget about it!" Nick exclaimed "We're sneaking in and we're going to see that movie by any means necessary!"

"But we've tried everything, Nick" said Jimmy "What else could we do?"

"Trust me, Neutron" Nick folded his arms "I know just what to do. It always worked for my dad"

The four then walked back up to the ticket booth and saw the man, who was glaring at them.

"I thought I told you squirts to beat it!" said the man.

"Oh no, my good man" Nick said with a sly look on his face "We'd like to see Sugarpop Goes to Bubbleland, please"

"Finally, something for you stupid babies!" the man said as he handed four tickets to the boys "I knew you'd see it my way!"

Jimmy, Carl and Sheen were shocked at what Nick had just done. They walked over to the door for Sugarpop Goes to Bubbleland.

"Nick, are you insane?!" Jimmy asked him "We can't see that stupid baby movie!"

"Au contraire, Neutron" Nick said in a suave manner "This is part of my master plan"

Nick led them right over to the door on the other side, which was the screening for the Jet Fusion movie.

"Great idea, Nick" said Jimmy "We can get tickets for the baby movie and then sneak into the Jet Fusion screening"

"Shut up, Nerd Bomb" Nick shushed Jimmy "You want us to get caught? Follow me"

As Nick walked into the theater, Jimmy, Carl and Sheen looked at each other.

"Gentlemen, this will be a movie we shan't forget" Jimmy said to his two friends.

"I don't know what 'shan't' means, but let's go inside" said Sheen.

The boys followed Nick into the screening room and they were just in time to see the Jet Fusion movie and conveniently, the previews had just ended. The movie started and the boys just sat back and enjoyed the show.

About an hour and a half later, the boys were walking home, talking about the movie.

"Boy! That was epic" said Sheen.

"That Jet Fusion is awesome!" said Jimmy.

"Not as awesome as me, of course" Nick said in a haughty manner.

"Yeah" Carl added "My pants are almost dry. You know Nick, you're not such a bad guy"

"Are you kidding? He's a genius!" Sheen told Carl.

"Yeah" said Carl "A genius"

"No offense, Jimmy" Sheen said to Jimmy.

"That's okay" said Jimmy "I find Nick's hindsights on how to deal with authorities, quite refreshing"

"Tell me something I don't know" Nick boasted "But you can't tell anyone about this! I intend to keep this a secret"

"Wouldn't dream of it" said Jimmy.

"On my word as the caretaker of the Llama Love Society" Carl crossed his heart.

"Neither would I, after all, blood is thicker than water" Sheen told his cousin.

The four boys then started laughing as they walked back home, proud of their accomplishment.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like these four buddies have accomplished their goal! Stay tuned for our next episode coming real soon.**


End file.
